EL LADO OSCURO DEL CORAZÓN
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: MINIFICT HH. Las clases han terminado pero el adiós le duele a Hermione más ke a nadie porke hay cosas ke su corazón no ha podido decir
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes utilizados en este fict le pertenecen a JK Rowling tm y a WB tm y no pretendo lucrar con ellos. Los poemas le pertenecen a Oliverio Girondo, Mario Benedetti, Pablo Neruda y varios otros autores que ahora no me vienen a la mente pero igual tampoco son míos. Lo único ke me pertenece es el amor por el ship HH ke jamás morirá dentro de mí. Por cierto, este fict fue escrito antes de la publicación de HBP, así ke imagínense ke no pasó nada en el 6 ¬¬

CAPÍTULO UNO

El Lado Oscuro del Corazón

El cielo brillaba con un profundo color carmesí. Era como si un pintor hubiera derramado sobre él todos los tonos rojizos sobre su paleta y los hubiera esparcido con tanto desasosiego y descuido que no cabía duda que nunca nadie podría hacer un duplicado. Era raro ver un cielo así en ese lugar cuando la lluvia y el color gris siempre habían sido algo característico. Dejar de verlo era inevitable aún cuando el baúl con sus pertenencias esperaba para terminar de ser llenado. Era increíble cuantas cosas se podían acu mular a lo largo de los años y cuantas cosas esperaban por ser empacadas. Aún así, Hermione Granger no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo podía meter dentro de la maleta siete años de su vida. Había mandado traer otro baúl adicional para guardar todos sus libros y pergaminos de apuntes y había decidido utilizar su baúl convencional para sus pertenencias. Pero aún así sentía que al ponerlo todo ahí dentro daría por terminada una fase de su vida que no estaba segura de querer terminar.

Cuando el cielo empezó a adquirir un color púrpura y una o dos estrellas comenzaban a darle la bienvenida a la noche, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y decididamente siguió acomodando el resto de sus cosas. Era inevitable que al guardar sus tomos más viejos de hechizos no recordara todo lo que había aprendido en ellos. Los recuerdos después de todo se guardan en el banco el tiempo, el tesoro más grande que jamás se puede poseer. Cómo había comprado esos libros incluso un mes antes de iniciar sus clases y se los había memorizado incluso antes de saber en qué casa sería sorteada. Abrió el libro de encantamientos y con cariño observó el capítulo que hablaba de cómo hacer levitar las cosas. Con la mirada perdida y con una sonrisa en los labios de pronto recordó a un gigantesco Troll que era derribado gracias a ese hechizo. Un poco más adelante en el mismo libro se encontraba el hechizo para abrir puertas, el cual le había sido útil durante casi toda su estadía en la escuela. Con cariño cerró el libro y lo depositó en el fondo del baúl.

Luego de unos minutos, se encontraba ya repleto de libros de Transfiguraciones, Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… y mientras metía cada uno de ellos no podía dejar de recordar la época en la que celosamente cargaba esos libros rumbo a alguna aula de clases que no volvería a pisar. Pero los libros ya no eran libros en sí, el libro de Transfiguraciones le recordaba a la expresión severa de la Profesora McGonagall y de la misma forma su forma tan justa y racional de tratar a todos sus alumnos. Su voz era lo que inundaba sus oídos y aún así dentro del baúl se veía tan… inhumano.

Es engañosa la forma en que las cosas pueden cobrar vida entre tus manos, aún cuando no sean más que cosas, pensó ella mientras tomaba ahora un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Varias caras circularon por su mente. Desde el engañoso profesor Quirrel hasta el Profesor Dumbledore. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido importantes. El Profesor Lockhart ¿cómo olvidarlo? Hermione rió para sí misma mientras se decía "chiquilladas". El Profesor Lockhart había sido durante un año entero alguien de devoción para ella, pero no había sido más que una tontería de chiquilla ¿a dónde se había ido a parar ese amor? ¿A quién más podría servirle? El Profesor Lupin le había enseñado bastante y le debía en gran parte sus mejores notas en el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de la materia, luego Barty Crouch, la profesora Umbridge… no, Harry, se corrigió a ella misma y ahora su expresión cambió por completo. La voz de Harry resonaba en sus oídos como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que la había escuchado por primera vez.

"Harry Potter" había dicho el niño menudo de gafas al presentarse ante ella por primera vez y ella había estado tan nerviosa que lo primero que había atinado a hacer era ponerse a hablar sin parar como guacamaya. Con una sonrisa se tiró en la cama, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Eran tantos que apenas terminaba uno cuando otro iniciaba. Recordó la vez que en tercer año, cuando sentía que el frío le congelaba hasta la médula de los huesos y un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderaba de ella, alguien había estado ahí para ayudarla y no dejarla caer. La voz de Harry había estado gritando un hechizo que parecía no funcionar hasta que se hubo desmallado. Hermione ya le tenía mucho aprecio en ese entonces pero ni siquiera ella estaba segura de cuándo sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Era verdad que le había dolido que Harry no la hubiera invitado al baile en cuarto grado, pero también le había dolido que Ron se hubiera portado de esa forma. También era verdad que cuando Harry había desaparecido en el laberinto durante la prueba del torneo, había sido como un infierno para ella pero había estado segura que de ser Ron habría sufrido de la misma forma ¿o no?

Todo lo que había sufrido durante los pasados tres años. Intentando que Harry hiciera las cosas correctamente, que se alejara del peligro, que no se metiera en problemas, que aprendiera todos los hechizos necesarios y que pudieran salvarle la vida. Y luego el saber que estaba condenado a un destino horrible y que podía morir a manos de Voldemort… cómo había llorado por eso en las noches, cómo había decidido armarse de valor para poder acompañarlo hasta el final y asegurarse por ella misma que, en efecto, su amigo saliera bien librado de todas las cosas que le deparaban. Y ahora que las cosas habían salido bien… seguía sintiéndose miserable.

Hermione se incorporó sentándose en el filo de la cama "¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué se convirtiera en tu príncipe azul?" pensó para sí misma y se puso de pie con amargura para terminar la tarea para la cual se había retrasado demasiado. Seguramente la cena estaba por empezar y todavía le faltaba llenar el baúl con su ropa. Rápidamente empezó a meter todo lo que ya tenía doblado y acomodado. Acomodó sus túnicas y los zapatos que no usaría el día siguiente, pero no cupieron las risas de la sala común y las tardes de ocio bajo el árbol a orillas del lago. Cupieron sus calcetas, su ropa interior y sus bufandas pero sabía que las mariposas que le revoloteaban en el estómago cada que estaba cerca de Harry no se conformarían con tan pequeño espacio entre su jersey café y su chamarra de cuero. Finalmente cerró el baúl y lamentó haber dejado fuera su primera Navidad en el castillo o las primeras lágrimas por amor. Respiró hondo y trató lo más posible guardar dentro de sus pulmones un poquito de melancolía y otro tantito de carcajadas de las pocas que se habían quedado pegadas en las paredes. Ya era hora de bajar.

Avanzaba lentamente, como si se despidiera de cada una de las cosas que ya habían dejado de ser cosas. Eran parte de un todo, de una experiencia de toda una vida. Como si su pesar hubiera nacido en todos los sitios donde ponía los ojos. Le remordía de sobremanera que en un futuro no muy lejano todo lo que ahora veía se convertiría en solamente un recuerdo, como un sueño del que no estaría segura si había ocurrido o no. Pero lo que le daba más tristeza era el pensar si ocurriría de la misma forma con esas personas por las que había desarrollado un sentimiento de dependencia emocional mucho más grande de lo que hubiera jamás imaginado. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, no había nadie más. Era verdad que habían muy buenos amigos que habían surgido a lo largo de los siete años en Hogwarts, pero ninguno se le comparaba en lo más mínimo a los sentimientos que tenía por Ron y mucho menos por Harry.

Sin embargo, Hermione había dejado morir sus sentimientos por Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y ella nunca había dejado de ser su mejor amiga ¿Cómo puede alguien llegar con su mejor amigo un buen día y decirle: "sabes qué estoy enamorada de ti"? Hermione no era de ese tipo de chicas y como chica de lógica que era, ya había explorado sus posibilidades. El primer amor de escuela de Harry había sido Cho Chang y frente a ella, Hermione no tenía competencia. Era verdad que podría comprarse un libro de Quidditch, aprenderse toas las jugadas y poder conversar con Harry al respecto, pero la verdad era que no podría adivinar la sensación de atrapar una Snitch frente a cientos de personas o el sentimiento de montar una escoba cuando afuera hace una tormenta terrible. Y no era que no lo hubiera intentado y entonces había comprendido que había cosas que se podían compartir y otras que no. 

Hermione siempre estaría en las gradas apoyándolo si se lo pidiera como sino. Lo acompañaría a las prácticas y se convertiría en su fan número uno. Se preocuparía por él cuando enfermara y se aseguraría de sonreír cuando triunfara y de llorar con él cuando estuviera triste. Y eso ya lo hacía como su amiga ¿para qué desperdiciar eso con un te amo? La gente suele decir que un te amo es lo más bello y reconfortante que se puede decir, para Hermione era una tortura, como una bola de fuego atrapada en su estómago con ansias de salir pero que ella se empeñaba en retener dentro con las esperanza de que un día se extinguiera, que las llamas dejaran de lastimarle por dentro o que dejara de querer escaparse, que se conformara con vivir ahí dentro, donde moriría junto a las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y estar junto a él para siempre.

Y luego con su segundo amor, ella se había dejado caer todos los días. Había empezado a morir lentamente. Vivía como un árbol, de pie y aparentemente fuerte aunque por dentro ya no hubiera nada. Había días que dudaba de su existencia. Como si la muerte le hubiera llegado mucho antes, como si le siguiera los pasos, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto con cada tic tac del reloj. Pero seguía estando, ahí, parada junto a él aunque no fuera ya más que un fantasma. Y seguía estando ahí porque no estamos jamás donde morimos definitivamente, sino donde morimos día a día. Hermione había dejado de irradiar para absorber, vivía de las sobras, de la sonrisa que le dedicaba aunque no fuera con el fin que ella esperaba. Vivía por sobrevivir, porque eso es lo que la gente hace comúnmente y no precisamente por el gusto de hacerlo. Porque había dejado de ser sí misma y porque, aunque le diera pena admitirlo, no estaba feliz con su felicidad. Aún cuando Ginny Weasley fuera la persona que generaba las sonrisas de las que ella se alimentaba.

Muy pronto, y sin darse cuenta, Hermione ya había llegado al gran comedor donde sus irremediablemente dos amigos le habían guardado un espacio en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó a la derecha de Harry, como siempre, mientras que Ginny ocupaba el lado izquierdo y Ron los miraba bastante satisfecho al frente.. Harry sonreía afablemente, había estado feliz desde que Voldemort había sido vencido y los magos habían dejado de temerle. A Hermione le costaba trabajo, pero compartió su sonrisa y celebró junto a él, gestos que no eran otra cosa que el reflejo de los de Harry. Nadie nunca se enteraría lo mucho que sufría en aquellos momentos porque ya no tenía personalidad, se había convertido en un espejo viviente.

**Ya está, ese es el capíyulo uno, espero ke les guste. Y tanto si es así como sino... POR FAVOR! UN REVIEW!**

**TLAL**


	2. Por si no te vuelvo a ver

**HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y PINCHAZOS KE HA RECIBIDO MI HISTORIA (CASI KE NI ME LA CREO)WOW! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y SOLO POR ESO NO ME DEMORO ES SUBIR EL CHAP 2 :P. POR CIERTO, YO SOY TLAL, TENGO 22 AÑOS Y VIVO EN COLIMA, MÉXICO. MUCHO GUSTO. AH! Y EL FINAL... PUES NO SE LOS PUEDO DECIR! PERO CREO KE NO LES DEFRAUDARÁ ;P**

**DCLAIMER: Ok, creo ke los personajes y poemas siguen sin pertenecerme. Aunke hasta ahora no haya puesto ni un solo poema… (aparecen hasta el chap3).**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**Por Si No Te Vuelvo a Ver**

Se dice de las despedidas que nunca son para siempre. Pero para Hermione, la despedida en el andén significaba el despertar de un sueño que había durado lo que dura un juguete nuevo en las manos de un niño en la víspera de navidad. Pero lo difícil era despertar, porque en ese momento se sentía en ese estado de sueño cuando recién te despiertas y todo lo que quieres es volver a recostarte para seguir soñando. Cuando el recuerdo del sueño es tan bueno que sigues con la esperanza de que al volver a caer en el sopor, el sueño continuará exactamente donde lo dejaste.

Parados frente al andén que los llevaría de vuelta a la realidad los tres amigos se observaron sin decir palabra alguna. Pero ¿qué se puede decir en un momento como ese? Todo lo que se puede decir es mentira. El resto es solo silencio… aunque el silencio no exista ¿O es que acaso un sediento sacia su sed al decir agua? ¿Podrá un hambriento sentirse lleno al decir pan? Las palabras no hacen el amor sino la ausencia, ellas llenan el vacío que la incertidumbre crea. Pero este no era ese caso. Ahí de frente, la incertidumbre no jugaba ningún rol, porque los tres sabían a ciencia cierta lo que sentían los unos por los otros aún cuando ciertos sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Se contemplaron con sonrisas en los labios, la sonrisa de Hermione era reflejo de la de Harry, y luego se abrazaron fuertemente con la intención de que ese momento durara para siempre ¿pero qué vale decir siempre? ¿No es acaso el tiempo solo una forma de medir momentos? Las fechas seguirán corriendo hasta detenerse en una en que el corazón palpite por una razón y volverá a correr y se detendrá otra vez hasta que el evento se repita.

Hermione no quería desprenderse, no estaba lista. Pero la bola de fuego en su interior empezó a arder con tal intensidad que no tuvo más remedio. Se apartó de ellos mientras se limpiaba la lluvia de los ojos. Volteó a ver el cielo y estaba claro y luego notó que sus amigos hacían lo mismo ¿había sido eso un reflejo de su llanto? Hermione sonrió y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Luego la charla trivial comenzó a inundar la atmósfera "nos veremos pronto" "Nos mantendremos en contacto" "Debemos ir juntos a la escuela de aurores" y todas esas cosas que se dicen y se prometen las personas cuando se despiden luego de que el tiempo obligatorio para estar juntos. Sin embargo Hermione ya les había hecho saber que haría sus estudios superiores en una escuela muggle a petición de sus padres. Un último capricho de cuatro años podría ser su salvación. Tal vez lejos dejaría de morir, o al menos le dolería menos. 

Luego de las risas nerviosas Hermione se despidió de Ron estrechándole la mano, con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. El chico cruzó el andén, donde esperaría a Harry, los dos partirían juntos rumbo a la madriguera. Harry se acercó a ella para hacer lo mismo que Ron. Ella le sujetó la mano aguantando el impulso de ponérsela en la cara con la esperanza de que pudiera sentir lo que él no veía ni vería con unos lentes más grandes. Y cuando se besaron en la mejilla miles de hormigas le corrieron por la piel y retuvo sus impulsos de girar la cara. Esto no se trataba de hacerlo recapacitar con un beso. Y cuando finalmente la abrazó, tuvo que hacer una fuerza sobrehumana y sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para no desmoronarse frente a él. Necesitaba alimentarse de él sino lo iba a ver por mucho tiempo, aunque fuera lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Poco a poco, Harry se desasió de ella pero Hermione volvió a halarlo hacia sí.

"Un poco más" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos verdes que ocasionaban calamidades dentro de ella. Hermione solo había atinado a decir esas palabras mientras lo abrazaba en silencio. Pero eso no quería decir que su corazón no hablara, que no gritara con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas. Y entre el Bum ba bum de su corazón un mensaje se transmitía por un medio no visible o audible para el ser humano, desgraciadamente. Esas palabras que Hermione quería decirle desde hace mucho pero que siempre habían muerto en sus labios siendo sepultadas en el cementerio de su arrepentimiento.

Ya todo lo llenas tú aunque no sea nada en ti y te voy a dejar, al fin ya eres feliz, ni lo vas a notar. Soy dolor que nunca te ha dolido y de algún modo seguiré mi viaje. Aunque me muera de ganas de quedarme aquí para siempre y existan esas palabras que se mueren por salir para llenar ese vacío que deja el que no te des cuenta de lo que siento. Aunque te quiera pedir un poco más de tu tiempo dedicado a mí y que alivies mi fracaso. Pero si te vas, llévate al menos mis cansados brazos. Al fin que ya te di mi cariño, mi fe, mi vida entera. Y sino te los llevas ¿qué me importa que se queden afuera? ¿Por qué te vas tan deprisa? No goces mi agonía, si la noche se espera todo el día, espera tú también.

Luego de un largo tiempo, Hermione se apartó de él entre sollozos. No sabía si Harry se había dado cuenta. Lo más probable era que hubiera pensado que lo hacía por la dependencia que había desarrollado hacia él a lo largo de los años. Miraron a su alrededor y ya no quedaba ni un alma en el andén. El reloj estaba por marcar la hora límite para atravesar la barrera que los llevaría al mundo real. Harry le dio la mano y atravesaron juntos la barrera. Del otro lado Ron los aguardaba sentado en una banca pero con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo con todo el equipaje al lado. Ginny también estaba con él, estaba sentada junto a él con los pies recogidos sobre la banca y la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su hermano.

Harry soltó la mano de Hermione para acercarse a ellos y en ese preciso instante, ella sintió cómo empezaba a caer poco a poco. Y entonces comprendió que es sentimiento seguiría en ella desde ese día en adelante y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Así que se ató el cinturón de su abrigo, se puso los guantes, los miró por última vez mientras que Harry se acercaba a Ginny y le daba un beso en los labios para despertarla. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, sacudió la mano de un lado a otro, les dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró llevando consigo las dos maletas repletas de recuerdos.

Ella es, pensaba ella mientras caminaba cada vez más de prisa. Entre más pronto estuviera lejos, más pronto podría empezar a llorar a sus anchas. Ella es quien lo complementaba, quien le daba lo que le faltaba, no ella misma ¿No se lo había dicho así cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella? "Ella es lo que me faltaba" le había dicho y Hermione no tuvo más opción que sonreír y expresarle que estaba feliz por él… aunque no lo estuviera. Ahí se había dado cuenta que primero se aprende a sufrir, después a amar y después a partir. Afuera de la estación de trenes, sus padres la esperaban donde ella les había dicho que lo hicieran, parecían algo adormilados pero cambiaron de expresión al notar que su hija lloraba. Sin decir nada, le ayudaron a subir los baúles al coche y la llevaron a casa.

**LISTO! LES GUSTÓ? DÍGANME POR FAVOR UN REVIEW PLEASE!**

TLAL 


	3. Cuando Tu no Estás

**DISCLAIMER: En dado caso ke lo sigan dudando, los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme, le pertenecen a una rubia ke se hace llamar JK Rowling kien, teniendo personajes tan lindos, no se le ocurrió idea mejor ke malograr el HG ¬¬. Weno, me dejo de amarguras y sigo...**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**Cuando tú no estás**

Bum ba bum  
_Vida, mi vida ¿Qué has hecho de mi vida? Estar contigo o no estar contigo es la medida de mi tiempo. Sin ti, el sol cae como un muerto abandonado. Cuando yo me muera no me veré morir por primera vez porque mis muertos siguen sufriendo el dolor de la vida en mí._

Pasados dos años había aprendido a vivir con su tristeza. Siendo triste se sentía menos triste, qué mejor que quedarse triste. Ya hasta había empezado a acostumbrarse. Había encontrado en la vida cotidiana un poquito de sentido y otro tanto de locura, lo cual era necesario para todo ser humano que se dignara de serlo. A veces se refugiaba intentando ver hacia atrás, pero atrás había solo recuerdos ¿qué más esperaba encontrar? En las noches cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de volver al sueño que tanto añoraba, pero despertaba y era solo un sueño ¿O es que soñaba que soñaba?

Ya hasta se había conseguido un par de amigas. Con los chicos salía pero jamás consideraba el entablar una amistad con ninguno. Sería como si lo engañara. Estaba convencida de que el amor de su vida tenía que ser, aparte de su amor, su mejor amigo. Era gracioso cómo las cosas toman el sentido que cada persona quiere darles. Y no era que hubiera cortado todo lazo. En las vacaciones aprovechaba para ir a la madriguera pero siempre regresaba con una tristeza más grande al contemplar a Harry aún más feliz.

Bum ba bum

_¿Y qué esperabas? Su vida no gira en torno a ti. Ella es quien lo complementa y quien recibe el amor que tú pides. Si tan solo me dejaras hablar…_

Pero Hermione seguía resignada a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Y a contemplar cómo la amistad se empezaba a desgastar. Cuando las conversaciones empiezan con la frase "¿te acuerdas de cuando…?" te das cuenta de que hay algo que está mal…

Bum ba bum

_O tal vez es bueno, cuando la amistad se haya terminado, solo quedaré yo. Y tal vez entonces me dejes hablar y podrá saber…_

Pero las cosas no habían cambiado en dos años. Ella ya no estaba segura si eran amigos o no, aunque seguía escogiendo con cuidado los regalos de cu mpleaños que le mandaba… con ese tiempo entre los dos era más difícil escoger uno. A la larga le parecían demasiado impersonales y de la misma forma le parecían los que él le mandaba a ella. El último que había recibido de él era una botella de perfume… seguramente había sido idea de Ron, le estaba regalando algo que consideraba le vendría bien, pero ese nunca había sido el tipo de regalos de Harry. Él siempre le daba algo que él sabía que ella necesitaba.

Bum ba bum

_¿Y es que acaso esperabas que te mandara su corazón en una cajita de porcelana china?_

Sin embargo la vida, como Hermione descubriría tiempo después, se empeñaba en que lo siguiera viendo. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo. Ella había logrado un título universitario en la escuela muggle y sus amigos habían terminado ya su curso de Aurores y habían conseguido trabajar para el ministerio. Ambos la habían invitado a la fiesta que hacían a los nuevos ingresados entre las fuerzas del misterio y ella simplemente no había encontrado la manera de negarse. Ya casi había olvidado la forma correcta de vestirse como bruja y casi se va con un vestido de noche antes de recordar que era una túnica de gala lo que debía vestir. Y recordando cómo es que se aparecen los magos llegó a la fiesta en donde sus amigos la recibieron con la más amplia de las sonrisas.

"¡Hermione! ¡Gracias por venir!" le exclamó Ron dándole un abrazo y luego presentándole a su actual novia. Al parecer era una funcionaria del ministerio, a lo que pudo entender. Pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Harry le volvió a sonreír y la miró con interés.

Bum ba bum

_No me mires más, y si me miras, avisa cuando me vas a mirar_

"Bienvenida, Hermione" le dijo con menos entusiasmo que Ron pero la abrazó con más fuerza. La llama dentro de Hermione se había congelado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Tal vez a causa de la tristeza, o la costumbre o lo que fuera, así que no hubo problema. Luego, ella se desasió gentilmente de él, pero él la haló hacia sí una vez más "Un poco más" le dijo, y luego le sonrió apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella "¿Te acuerdas?" Y entonces se volvió a convertir en un espejo y le sonrió también.

Bum ba bum

_Recuérdame aunque te haya olvidado y ámame aunque ya no me quieras._

Luego se apartaron y comenzaron a deambular por el salón cada uno por su lado. Hacer vida social era en verdad aburrido, saludar, preguntar lo mismo "¿cómo estás?" para luego mentir con la respuesta "bien, gracias". Hermione solo estaba ahí por la comida, SU comida. El alimento que como sanguijuela se llevaba cada que lo veía. No duraría mucho ahí, en realidad. Seguramente en cuanto Ginny se acercara Harry saldría huyendo.

Y ahí estaba, la pelirroja chica se acercó a él, lo besó en la mejilla y comenzó a platicar con él mientras que ella se apresuraba a la entrada en busca de su bolso. Tal vez sería descortés no despedirse, aunque también era probable que nadie lo notara. Aprisa salió a la calle, utilizaría un medio de transporte muggle. No quería llegar tan pronto a su casa, después de todo ¿qué iba a hacer en cuanto llegara? Tanto llorar ya no era bueno.

Bum ba bum

_No me dejes morir_

El salón por fuera parecía una casa abandonada, otro de los disfraces mágicos que le encantaban a los magos. Ningún taxi pasaría o se detendría por ahí, así que caminó hasta la esquina. Mientras caminaba pensaba que hubiera sido bueno haber traído consigo un abrigo. Esperaba que la gente pasara por alto la apariencia semi extraña de su túnica de gala. Aunque con la influencia muggle que tenía, a simple vista no se notaba que se tratara de una túnica ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto Londres tan gris? Ya ni siquiera las farolas de las esquinas emitían luz suficiente.

"¡Hermione!" le gritó una voz que de pronto iluminó toda la calle y le dio color al viento "¿te vas tan pronto?"

"No me siento bien" le mintió. Ya se había vuelto experta en eso.

Bun ba bum

_Dame una razón para ya no quererte. Enséñame a olvidarte o al menos congela este momento para no tener que vivir los demás._

"Quiero verte otra vez" le dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se lo ponía en los hombros "Te veo mañana en la tarde en el callejón Diagón. Tengo algo importante qué decirte"

"Pero… pero…" Hermione estaba sorprendida.

Bum ba bum

_El momento ha llegado. Por fin…_

"Te espero mañana" le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole una palmadita en la espalda y dando la media vuelta para alejarse.

"Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que voy a ir?" le gritó antes de que se hubiera desaparecido de su vista "¡aún no te he contestado!"

"¡Te ayudaré a venir si vienes!" le gritó girándose hacia ella pero sin dejar de caminar "Y a no venir si no vienes…. Pero, en serio, espero que vengas"

**TERMINA EL CHAP 3! UNO Y TERMINAMOS! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :D. Sobre kien me pregunta del extracto, pues no, no todo es mío. Son trozos de una canción de Alvaro Carrillo mas cosillas de mi cosecha. De hecho, muchas cosas son revolturas de cosas ke he leìdo o visto, Especial de la película Homónima. Espero ke este chap les guste. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**TLAL**


	4. Cambio de Sentimientos

**DISCLAIMER: ADIVINEN KÉ? Los personajes todavía no me pertenecen! (aunke estoy haciendo un plan makiavélico para ke un día sí XD). Pero por ahora le pertenecen a JK Rowling TM y al WB TM. Y desgraciadamente no estoy lucrando con ellos…**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

** Cambio de Sentimientos **

Bum ba bum  
_Quisiera verte y no verte. Quisiera hablarte y no hablarte. Quisiera buscarte a solas y no encontrarte. _

El café dentro del callejón Diagón era algo bastante inusual en la mente de Hermione. Tal vez era porque las veces que había acudido ahí habían sido en su niñez y a ningún niño le llama la atención tomarse un café antes que un helado. La bruja que lo atendía, como en casi todos los establecimientos mágicos, era dueña del lugar y desde que había llegado la había estando observando con mirada triste. Como si Harry la fuera a plantar.

¿Y de qué le quería hablar Harry después de todo? Definitivamente debería dejar de hacerse ilusiones y de escuchar al necio de su corazón. Si durante siete años que habían sido muy apegados nunca le había dicho nada ¿por qué de buenas a primeras cuatro años después cuando casi todo lazo se había roto le diría lo que quería escuchar? ¿Por qué la flama dentro de sí se había congelado pero aún así su corazón seguía gritándole? Un hechizo silencius en su corazón le vendría perfecto. ¿Y es que acaso era su corazón? Un corazón solitario, definitivamente, no es un corazón. Aunque esa noche hubiera dormido abrazada del abrigo de Harry y no lo hubiera soltado hasta… 

"Hola" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Parecía ansioso.

"Hola" le contestó ella desviando la mirada. Ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos, eso simplemente le hacía mucho daño "¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?" le hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara y buscó dentro de su abrigo una cajita negra forrada en terciopelo.

Bum ba bum

_Ayer y mañana sueño con este día. _

"Toma, ábrelo" un anillo con una esmeralda y un ámbar brillaban en el interior "¿Qué te parece?"

¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? A menos que… a menos que no fuera para ella.

"Es… muy bonito" contestó ella mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. 

"Necesitaba la opinión de una experta. Y no sabía a quién más recurrir ¿Crees que esto es lo suficientemente bello para una chica? Digo, no cualquier chica… pero sabes a lo que me refiero"

Bum ba bum

_Mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera, no se cómo ni con qué pretexto, tú me necesites. _

"Pero no de esta manera" susurró ella sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

"¿Qué? Bueno… se puede modificar, no se ¿qué es? ¿Es el modelo? ¿Las piedras? Yo… yo"

"No, no. El anillo está perfecto. Es…hermoso, en serio. No me hagas caso, estoy loca" Hermione hablaba nerviosamente mientras tomaba su bolso y su abrigo y se ponía de pie "Está bien, no te preocupes, a tu chica le va a encantar. Felicita a Ginny de mi parte. Disculpa que me marche pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y…"

No terminó la frase, ya se iba. Tenía que irse en ese preciso instante si lo que quería era que no la viera llorar. Pero pronto los pasos de Harry la seguían. Una mano se posó en su espalda así que respiró hondo y giró sobre sus talones ofreciéndole la sonrisa más falsa que jamás había articulado.

"Es vergonzosa la forma en que se te notan tus sentimientos" le dijo bastante serio y ahora sujetando su mano para conducirla nuevamente a la silla que recién había abandonado. Él volvió a ocupar su asiento, cerró los ojos un momento y luego la miró nuevamente. Hermione hacía esfuerzos descomunales para no romper en llanto, ahora seguramente vendría el sermón de tener que superarlo y todas esas cosas que se repetía a sí misma desde hacía mucho tiempo "Pero es aún más vergonzosa la forma en que yo nunca me di cuenta"

"Sí, bueno, cada quien carga su propio peso" contestó ella ahora prestándole demasiada importancia al dobladillo de las mangas de su abrigo "Pero no debes pensar, por ningún motivo, que debes hacer algo al respecto" continuó atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara, aunque no directamente a los ojos. Se había refugiado en el pequeño espacio entre sus cejas "He vivido mucho tiempo con eso y tú ya has encontrado a alguien ¿no es así? No es que estuvieras mirando a todos lados para ver si te dabas cuenta si una niña boba estaba ilusionada contigo o no" 

"No hablaba de tus sentimientos…" Harry miraba ahora el fondo de su taza "Cometí un error, Hermione. El más estúpido…" ahora jugaba con la taza dándole vueltas con las yemas de los dedos mientras que Hermione entrecerraba sus ojos. No entendía nada ¿Es que acaso había terminado con ella y le quería pedir un consejo? ¿El anillo era para convencerla de que volviera con él? Eso era mucho más de lo que podría soportar. Ya una vez lo había hecho cuando había posibilidades con Cho Chang, y si en ese entonces era doloroso… Simplemente no podría pasar por eso una vez más.

"Lo siento Harry, pero… no creo que pueda ayudarte" le contestó desviando la mirada hacia su taza también "En realidad siempre había esperado que te enteraras de lo que siento por ti…" Hermione profirió una risa que parecía más bien un suspiro "En realidad es una tontería… lo se. Y esperaba, dentro de mí, que correspondieras a mis sentimientos, pero solo quieres hablar acerca de alguien más. Y solo te pido que me tengas consideración, sino me amas…"

"¿Y quién te dijo que no te amo?" la respuesta de Harry parecía más bien un reflejo. Como sino se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, porque aún observaba la taza y su contenido ahora frío.

Bum ba bum

…

"Sí, claro, como amiga… es solo que mis sentimientos, como te habrás…" 

"No, no solo como amiga" Harry parecía bastante nervioso y miraba la taza como la Profesora Trelawney observaba durante sus clases e intentaba descubrir algo del futuro. 

"¿Perdón?" Hermione había perdido súbito interés en la taza y ahora buscaba la mirada que se escondía detrás de las gafas redondas ¿había escuchado bien? "Pero… pero es Ginny quien te complementa ¿no? Es ella quien le daba a tu vida lo que le faltaba… tú me lo dijiste"

"Y era verdad" contestó de pronto dejando de mirar el interior de la taza y posando su mirada en ella. Algo viejo dentro de su estómago empezó a moverse "O lo era en aquel entonces, cuando era demasiado estúpido como para darme cuenta de que la única forma en que ella me daba lo que me faltaba era porque tú me dabas todo lo demás" 

Bum ba bum  
…

"Cuando te fuiste de mi vida" continuó él tomando un poco más de confianza mientras que algo cálido empezaba a irradiar en el estómago de Hermione "Me costaba mucho trabajo encontrar la razón por la que, a pesar de tener a Ginny a mi lado, sentía que había algo muy grande que me faltaba ¡La pobre sufrió mucho también! Intentaba llenar tu espacio y al mismo tiempo ocupar el que ya ocupaba. Y a mí me costó mucho más el darme cuenta que ni mil Ginnies llenarían el vacío que me habías dejado. Ella y yo no salimos desde hace como un año. Y desde entonces había estado viviendo solo con la incertidumbre hasta que un día me di cuenta de que tenía que verte, si había alguien que me ayudaba cuando estaba en crisis esa eras tú… siempre habías estado a mi lado para ayudarme no solo con los deberes de escuela, sino también cuando me sentía mal. Y entonces lo comprendí. Lo que me faltaba eras tú, había sido un idiota, lo se. Pensaba que tal vez tú no correspondías a mis sentimientos y me torturaba el pensar que tal vez no encontraría la forma… hasta que una incertidumbre me inundó ¿Y si tú me quisieras? Por eso ayer tenía que saberlo, te abracé y escuché tu corazón… esta vez mis oídos estaban atentos, atentos más que la vez del abrazo del andén… porque aquella vez, por una fracción de segundo pensé haberlo escuchado pero me había engañado a mí mismo con la excusa de que se trataba de cariño de amiga. Y hace unos momentos cuando te hablaba lo comprendí al fin. Lo leí en el raro abecedario de tus ojos… Hermione, tú me amas como yo…"

"¡No!" lo detuvo poniéndole la meno en los labios "No lo digas… no me quieras hacer llorar con esa verdad" Hermione volvió a poner las manos en la mesa mientras que notaba que dentro de sí un calor abrasador empezaba a emanar. El hielo se derretía y el líquido salía en forma de lágrimas por sus ojos. Dejó salir un sollozo combinado con una risa. Volteó a ver a Harry y él no sonreía, la contemplaba con cariño ¡Había dejado de ser un espejo! Ya no sería más un parásito.

Bum ba bum 

_Vengo de morirme, no de haber nacido. De haber nacido me voy. _

"Hermione… pero yo tengo que decirte que…" volvió a insistir Harry sujetándole la mano.

"Lo que pasa con el alma es que no se ve" dijo apretando su mano a la de él "Lo que pasa con el espíritu es que no se ve" agregó colocando su otra mano sobre la de él "¿De dónde viene esa conspiración de invisibilidad? Ninguna palabra es visible. Las palabras no hacen el amor, sino la ausencia de él"

"Entonces te lo mostraré" Harry no esperó a ver o escuchar la respuesta de Hermione. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y como si se tratara de un imán, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Y él la besó, y ella lo besó. Y entonces la llama que tanto luchaba por salir por fin lo consiguió. De los labios de ella a los labios de él. Si alguien en la sala hubiera tenido la capacidad de ver con el corazón, de utilizar algo más allá de su tonto sentido humano de la vista. Habría contemplado una explosión de colores resplandecientes, de la llama de ella y de la de él que se habían encontrado en el camino y habían sido suficientes para devolverle el color hasta al polvo. No era solo amor, no era solo cariño. Era volver a respirar, oler, escuchar, hablar, degustar, tocar, sentir… era vivir… volver a soñar.

"Pero… ¿Y todo el sufrimiento ha sido en vano?" dijo ella apartándose de él de súbito "¿En verdad hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo todo este tiempo? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que quedó atrás?" 

"Atrás hay solo recuerdos ¿Qué más quieres encontrar?" contestó él pacientemente acariciándole un mechón de cabello que le había caído a la cara "La vida se compone de momentos y el reloj se ha detenido en este instante para nosotros"

"Pero luego seguirá caminando"

"Lo detendremos cuantas veces sea necesario. Cuando sintamos que el tiempo va muy deprisa, crearemos más momentos"

"¿Y si de pronto ya no me quieres? ¿Me seguirás amando a pesar de eso?" 

"No te preocupes, siempre te amare, aunque ya no te quiera" 

"Es que todo parece tan sencillo que no lo puedo creer" 

"No, no es sencillo… es simple"

Y se besaron, se quisieron y se amaron. El corazón de Hermione nunca dejó de hablar o de cantar… o de soñar. Dicen que las cosas a veces suceden por una razón y que el dolor suele ser recompensado. Pero lo que la gente dice era lo de menos. Hermione sabía ahora que la estrategia de su corazón había funcionado, que los sueños no se vuelven realidad porque siempre es mucho mejor seguir soñando. Y que morir un poco a veces es necesario para poder vivir, porque solo muriendo se disfruta de la vida.

Bum ba bum

_La vida es solo esto. Respirar y besarte, besarte y respirar. Si me dejas hacer eso todos los días te juro que vivo ciento setenta y ocho años._

_**FIN**_

_**HOLA HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS COMENTARIOS! HASTA HOY KE NO HE PODIDO LEER LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CHAP 3 Y NO SE POR KÈ ¬¬. PERO IGUAL LOS CONSIDERO PARA SEGUIR Y CULMINAR LA HISTORIA. AKÌ ACABA EH? EN DADO CASO KE ALGUIEN LO DUDARA….**_

_**ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DE PASO LES VUELVO A AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS PORKE ESTE ES EL FICT KE MÁS HA RECIBIDO :'( GRACIAS! (BUAHHH! KÉ LINDOOOS!).**_

_**HH FOREVER!**_

_**TLAL**_


End file.
